


from me to you

by bettysjjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Smut, jughead is in abusive relationship, protective!betty, soft!alice, soft!cheryl, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjjones/pseuds/bettysjjones
Summary: Later that night Betty tiptoed quietly across the hall and cracked open his bedroom door. He was laying on his stomach and his arms were hidden under his pillow. She walked in the room and closed the door quietly behind her, trying not to wake him. As she kept walking she noticed the scars across his back. She pulled back the covers on the side he wasn’t on and slipped under them, like she used to do all the time.“Betty?” Jughead turned to his side sleepily but sounding concerned. They faced each other and she studied his face. How could he keep this away from her for so long? “What are you doing?”Betty said noting. She just placed her index finger to his lips to keep him from talking. She hid her face in his neck and sighed. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her like he did when they were in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new story!! i’m really excited about this story and i love it like a child. i hope you enjoy.  
> *im sorry in advance for what’s written to happen to Jughead. i struggled to hurt my son*

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper have been best friends since they were 7 years old. Well, it used to be Betty, Jughead and Archie Andrews. The three amigos that told each other anything and everything. Archie and Betty were neighbors and would talk through they’re windows that looked into each other’s bedrooms. 

Often, Jughead would sleep over at Archie’s and Betty would sneak out to join them. The three would spend the night eating pizza and playing video games, while laughing and probably making too much noise. 

Fred Andrews, Archie’s dad, would never say anything and pretend to not hear them because he knew Betty’s mom, Alice Cooper, would never let Betty outside ever again.

Alice was controlling and demanding for a very long time. It wasn’t until Betty first left for college right after she and her mom got into an argument. Alice cried for weeks. She thought she had lost her daughter, that she was gone and wouldn’t come back. 

Betty came back to Riverdale for Christmas and decided it be best if she just talked it out. Since then, Alice has been nothing less then a supportive and caring mother to her daughter.

Jughead’s home life wasn’t always great. His mom left when he was 14 and she took his sister with her. His father depended on alcohol after that which didn’t leave anyone left to care for Jughead. He didn’t tell anyone at first. He stopped talking to everyone altogether and it separated him from Betty and Archie. 

Jughead was depressed and wouldn’t let anyone help him. Not long after, Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale from New York and she caught Archie’s attention. Soon enough, Betty, Jughead and Archie suddenly weren’t the best friends they have always been.

Now, Archie was always with Veronica, Jughead wanted to be by himself 24/7 and Betty was out of friends and living in a house with a mother and father who argued day and night and a rebel sister who never listened and ran away every other day.

Betty felt trapped and alone. If it wasn’t for people leaving positive commentary on The Blue and Gold, she would have felt invisible. One friday night she snuck into Jughead’s trailer on the Southside, remembering where he showed her where the spare key was, and climbed under his covers next to him. 

“Betty? What are you doing?” he asked sleepily. He was turned on his side facing her. She looked him in the eyes for a long minute before she sighed and hid her face in his bare chest. 

He was confused but proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. 

The next day she explained to him how alone she felt and he told her he understood the feeling. That’s when he told her everything that’s been happening with his family. She gasped and sobbed and apologized to him for having to go through that. 

Since that day, they’ve been closer then they ever have before. It became a habit to sneak into each other’s bedrooms and cuddle at night when one felt lonely. He liked playing in her hair and she liked the feel of lacing their fingers together. 

To a lot of people, it looked like they may have been dating for most of high school. They’ve never done more then when he came up behind her and kissed her on the mouth quickly when they were at a party when some guy was clearly making Betty uncomfortable. She played along and later thanked him. Although, that was the same night Jughead lost his virginity to Toni Topaz.

Toni was a misterious outsider that looked at everyone as if she knew their deepest and darkest secret. Toni and Jughead briefly dated after that party and that night. They had left early and told everyone it was cause they drank too much. Jughead told Betty the next day what the real reason was and she couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous. 

Not long after, Toni dumped Jughead for Cheryl Blossom, making it seem like they were just fuck buddies rather then boyfriend and girlfriend. She let him down easy and to this day, they are still good friends.

Jughead, Betty and Toni now all go to NYU and Cheryl followed Toni but quit school. Cheryl has had a really complicated life. Her mother and father emotionally abused her and her brother never stayed long enough to save her. 

Cheryl never felt loved and important to anyone until Toni saved her. Toni loved and cared when no one else did and they’ve been gone for each other ever since.

Betty and Jughead bought an apartment together and shared rent when they first moved but Jughead hasn’t been around much anymore. Sleeping out and eating dinner elsewhere. She always means to ask him about it but he’s never home. 

“I’m just worried about him, Toni.” Betty sighed as Toni handed her a glass of wine. Toni and Cheryl moved into the apartment next to them not long after they moved in and they’ve been keeping Betty company these last couple weeks. 

“I know,” Toni responded. “I wouldn’t worry about it though,”

“The last time he shut me out, he was depressed and his family had fallen apart. If something is happening I don’t want it to get to that point again.” Betty sipped her glass.

“It won’t,” Toni smiled. “I’m sure of it. I’ve seen how you two act around each other and he’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Betty bit her lip, unsure of what to think but she still accepted Toni answer. “You’re probably right.”

It’s later at night and Betty is sitting on the couch reading ‘Angelfall’ for the fourth time in front of the lit up fireplace when she hears keys in the door. 

She shuts her book but doesn’t turn around until she hears the door close. 

“Hey stranger,” Betty says seeing Jughead walk to the kitchen island and hang his jacket over the back of a chair. 

“Hi,” his tone sounded forced. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed an unopened beer bottle and headed towards the sofa to sit next to her.

“Are you gonna tell me where you’ve been for two weeks?” Betty questioned.

“Am I not aloud to do stuff without you knowing it?” 

“No,” she answered simply. “not when you isolate yourself from me.” 

“Isolate?” he tested the word. “I’m not isolating you,” 

“Jug, I have seen you maybe three times in the last two weeks. You’re never here for dinner or at night. When I text you, you don’t answer and when I call you, you send me to voicemail,” she spoke loud, making herself clear. “so yeah. You’re isolating me.” 

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m sorry Betty. I hadn’t even thought about how you might feel.” 

“Can you talk to me? I’m worried about you, Jug.” she spoke softer now.

He turned his face to hers and they looked in each other’s eyes, trying to speak to each other in silence. 

He blinked and for one second Betty swears she saw something sad and asking for help. He blinked again and his face went back to normal. 

She was going to question him about that look but he spoke first, “I’m moving out next week,” he whispered. 

Her eyes widened. “What?” 

“I met someone,” he flinched. “I’m moving into her apartment next week and I came back to start packing.” 

She was speechless. He only came back to leave. She didn’t know what to think or what to do. 

“When did you meet her?” her voice sounded haunted.

“What does that matter?” his eyes narrowed.

“Just answer the question, please.” 

“I met her two weeks ago.” he closed his eyes knowing the insane reality. 

“Two weeks ago?” her tone was getting louder and her face getting hotter with anger.

“Please calm down.” he placed a hand on her shoulder and used a relaxed tone. It didn’t work when she stood and launched her book to the ground. 

“You’ve known this woman for two weeks and are moving in with her? That is insane. Beyond ridiculous, Jughead, what are you thinking?” she raged.

“I’m thinking that you have zero right to tell me that moving in with my girlfriend is insane and ridiculous!” he yelled. Now they were both standing and pacing.

“Girlfriend?” she growled. 

“Yes! Girlfriend.” she covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head not believing what’s happening. 

She bent down and grabbed her book off the floor before starting her way to her bedroom. Jughead grabbed her arm gently to stop her. “Betty, wait.”

She pulled her wrist free from his reach. “I don’t believe you.” she whispered so quietly he barely understood what she said. 

He watched her walk away and close the door to her room before he put his head in his hands and silently cried on the couch.

He didn’t know what he was doing but he knew he had to do it. Or else something would happen to him and he didn’t want to find out what it was. He was scared for his life and wanted nothing more then to tell Betty everything. To ask to talk to her and for her to hold him close and let it all out. 

He knew she had way too much control but he didn’t know what would happen if he tried to change it. 

He gulped down his beer and cracked open another. He didn’t want to be his father. He wanted to prove people wrong and show them he wasn’t a fuck up like his old man. 

But everyday that has gone by in the last two weeks he started to believe them. Believe the words that he’s heard. 

“You are worthless”

“You’ll make they same mistake as your dad, may as well lock you up now”

“You aren’t worthy of love”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just as much of a fuck up as FP”

Jughead cried until were no more tears and he drank until there were no more left in the fridge. Not long after his last one, he fell asleep on the couch and waisted. 

 

Betty woke up to screams coming from the living room. She rushed out of her bedroom and found Jughead on the floor, loudly crying and unable to stop to breathe. 

She rushed to him and knelt down next to him grabbing his face to look at him. The look she saw earlier was back and screaming at her loud and clear. 

She noticed the bottles that lay all over their living room and got up to get him a glass of water and aspirin. 

She struggled to get him off the floor and onto the couch. He draped his body over the arm of the couch, never not sobbing. 

“Drink please.” she begged holding the glass in front of him. He gave her a sad look but took it anyways. 

It wasn’t long until he fell back asleep. He asked her to sing to him and she did just that. She sat on the ground and held his hand and she sang him to sleep. 

His grip let go and that’s when she picked up all the bottles and threw a light blanket over him. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and then returned to her bedroom and started dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty – and all of you– get to meet Jughead’s new girlfriend.
> 
> ** references to domestic violence in this chapter **

Betty awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned thinking it was probably Cheryl calling for some absurd reason at this deadly time of day. 

The screen flashed Toni’s name. Betty rolled her eyes. Cheryl had called so many times, Betty’s started to ignore her calls and she was probably using Toni’s phone. 

“What do you want?” Betty growled.

“Uh, Betty, something happened to Jughead. We’re at the hospital now. You might want to hurry.” Toni answered in a shaky voice. 

Betty’s heart dropped to her feet. She stood up in a flash and was out the door in record time. 

She didn’t stop the tears streaming down her face as she sped to the hospital. What happened? Was he gonna be okay? What condition was he in? Toni sounded worried and panicked and typically that’s not a good thing. 

She bursted through the doors, her hands unable to stop shaking. She spotted Cheryl’s red hair sitting with her arm around Toni. Toni looked like she was crying. 

Time slowed down as she approached the two women, not wanting to believe anything before she saw it herself. 

“What happened?” Betty’s voice cracked.

Toni stood and threw her arms around Betty. “He was drunk and he got in an accident.” she sobbed.

“I-is he okay?” she didn’t want to know the truth. Toni pulled away and her eyes were suddenly dry. She looked past Betty and nodded her head.

Betty turned and saw Jughead limp body on a gurney being rolled away. She shook her head in disbelief and tears kept streaming down her cheeks involuntarily. 

She screamed his name until her ears started ringing. 

“Betty!” she was being moved by someone else. “Wake up!” 

Betty gasped loudly as she sat upright. “Jughead?” she reached up to touch his face and he was real. That was all a dream.

“Hey, I’m right here.” he pulled her into a hug and brushed his fingers through her sweat coated hair. He let her cry into his shirt as she grasped it, not believing he was really here.

“Bad dream?” he gently said. She nodded in his neck and sniffled. Her grip tightened around his shoulders which caused him to stop petting her hair and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. 

She didn’t noticed but he smelled her in. He noticed years ago that her skin smelt naturally sweet. After another moment he let go of his grip and pulled away. She wouldn’t like that he’s doing this and he didn’t want to get punished for it. He’d already been threatened.

“I’m worried about you, Jug. I’ve known you almost my whole life and seeing you push away from me really scares me.” she admitted.

“Nothing to be scared about, Betts. I’m fine. We’re fine.” he reassured her.

After a beat she asked, “Can I meet her?” his eye widnend. “The person you’re seeing. You’re moving in with her and I haven’t even met her yet.”

“Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” he choked. “She gets jealous fast.”

Betty rethank their current position and backed up a little bit. “There’s nothing for her to be jealous about. We’ve only been best friends our whole lives.” She was looking down at her fingers. “It’s not like anything’s ever gonna happen.” she mumbled quietly.

A piece of his heart tore and he slowly stood up off her bed. “I’ll talk to her and then i’ll call you, okay?” She nodded, never looking up at him.

A tiny part of her always thought maybe one day, her and Jughead might realize they are right for each other. They’d be together and get married. Have two kids, a girl and a boy. The girls name would be Grace and the boys name would be Bentley. Grace would have her dads hair and eyes, Bentley would have his moms hair and dads eyes. They all be one big family.

Betty felt tears gather at the back of her eyes but quickly dismissed them and got dressed.

“It was insane, you guys.” Betty explained. “It felt so real. When Jughead woke me up, I was crying like I was in the dream.”

She just explained, in grave detail, the dream she had the previous night to Cheryl and Toni.

“Did you tell him about it?” Toni asked.

“No. I just cried in his shirt for a while. Not really taking in the fact that it was all just a dream.” Betty stoped and looked over Toni’s shoulder to see Cheryl in the kitchen listening to their conversation. “You’re being really quiet, Cheryl.”

Cheryl walked over to them, taking her sweet ass time without a care in the world. “Was I in the dream?”

“Yes,” Betty said as a question.

“How did I look?” she sat and placed her arms over her thighs to lean close to Betty, waiting for her answer.

“You looked the same, Cheryl.” she said with an annoyed tone. “That’s not the point. I’m scared for Jughead. He’s known this chick for two weeks and is already moving in with her? Isn’t that strange?”

“You know, if Cheryl and I weren’t in high school when we started dating, I would’ve moved in with her the day of.” Toni smirked at Cheryl and they equally leaned in and kissed each other.

Betty rolled her eyes at the pair and kept talking. “But that’s so unlike him. To just meet someone and move in with them after not even a month?” she was thinking out loud.

“Look, Nancy Drew,” Cheryl began. “everyone on the face of the earth knows you and Jughead have been BFF’s since birth and no one can take that away from you. But don’t you think you’re over doing it?”

“But Cher-“ she was interrupted.

“I mean, the man is finally getting some. Obviously he won’t be around you, the Book Worm, when he could be getting boned.” Toni looked over at her girlfriend and gave a light smack to her knee. “What? Am I lying?”

Betty couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy and guilt. Cheryl was probably right. Having sex with anyone must be more entertaining then drinking wine and reading the same books over and over again. Betty wouldn’t know but she could just imagine.

...

“What the fuck do you smell like?” she snapped, her eyes growing furious. 

“Kenzie, calm down please. I went back to my apartment that I split with my best friend.” Jughead was backing away. “I told her that I’m moving in here with you.” 

Kenzie caught up to him and slapped him across the face. “Have you slept with her?” she held his face with one hand aggressively.

“What? No!” he was so close to tears. 

“You better not be lying.” 

“I’m not I swear.” she let go of his face. “She wants to meet you.” the words hurt him. He didn’t want Kenzie anywhere near Betty but he figured he better be there then not, in case she tries something. 

Kenzie chuckled and her smile looked evil. She walked away to their shared bedroom without speaking another word. Jughead sighed and only allowed one tear fall. His cheek still stung but his heart hurt more. 

He had never introduced Kenzie to anyone, let alone Betty. He was terrified for his life. All he wanted was for Betty to be safe and letting her meet his ‘girlfriend’ was not keeping her safe.

...

Betty had came back from a run when she heard keys at her door and muffled voices. She grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the island. 

Jughead walked through the door looking nervous as he held the door open for someone else. Betty almost choked on her water at the sight of a gorgeous woman that followed him. 

She had dark coconut coloured hair that was wavy and they came around her breasts. her legs were long and smooth as were her arms. Betty’s never been attacked to women like that but this was a new sensation. 

She stood and approached the pair. “Betty, this is Kenzie, my girlfriend.” he sounded hesitant to say the last word. “Kenzie, this is Betty.”

Betty smiled and offered her hand to Kenzie. She took it and they exchanged smiles. Kenzie noticed Betty’s tight uniform and Betty looked down. 

“I’m sorry, let me go change and i’ll be right back.” and with that Betty quickly disappeared to her room.

Kenzie turned around to find an apprehensive Jughead standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. 

“Likes to wear tight clothes I see.” she notes.

“Kenz, she just got back from a run.”

“So she stays fit.” she barks. “It’s to impress you.” 

“No it’s not!”

“Watch your tone.” she warned under her breath.

“We’ve been best friends for forever and nothing’s ever happened.” he mumbled with his head down. 

“Hey,” Betty chirped before Kenzie could speak again.

“Hi, um, do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Kenzie acted sweet. 

“Of course, second door to the right.” she said pointing her finger towards the narrow hall. Kenzie left them alone and Betty turned to Jughead. 

“So,” she started. “that’s who you’ve been hiding away. Makes sense she’s gorgeous.” 

Jughead chuckled nervously. “Yeah,”

Betty noticed his stiff figure. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just nervous.” he explained. 

“Oh what? Don’t think i’ll approve?” Betty joked. He didn’t have a hint of playfulness on his face. She reached out to touch his arm but before they made contact, he pulled away slightly. 

The loud heals made Kenzie’s presence very clear when she returned. Betty remembered Jughead saying Kenzie was really jealous and wouldn’t like that she was his best friend and roommate. 

She respectfully stepped back and watched as she marched over to Jughead and wrapped her arms around his waist. He made no movement to return any affection. 

“Sweets, do you mind going down to the car to get my phone? I forgot it.” she said in a sweet voice. Jughead didn’t respond in words, he only forced a tight smile and nodded before heading out the door. 

Betty now sat on the couch and Kenzie rudely sat on the coffee table directly in front of Betty after Jughead was gone. She pulled out her phone from her bra and set it down next to her. 

“I’m going to nicely ask you to back off of Jughead.” Kenzie snapped. 

“I-“ she was stopped. 

“I know he’s hot but he’s mine and he won’t be around here to be some eye candy for you anymore. So i suggest you back the fuck off and keep your eyes to yourself.” Kenzie looked her dead in the eyes. “You imagine him in bed don’t you? Well whatever you’ve imagined, I promise you’ll never feel it. You aren’t even pretty.”

Betty was speechless. Even if she tried to speak, she couldn’t. What on earth was happening. All she could do was resort to cutting the flesh on her palms to calm down. 

Jughead was back not long after. “You’re phone wasn’t in there.” he looked almost scared of how she would respond. 

“Yeah, oops,” she giggled and stood up with her phone in hand. “I didn’t check the small pocket in my purse.” 

She stopped when she saw Jughead and then grabbed his face and pulled him in for a very loud and wet kiss. Betty looked away quickly and tried to block out the sounds. 

Betty knew she was lying about the phone. Did she just want to get rid of Jughead so she could say those disgusting things to her? 

Betty was damn near close to tears but she wouldn’t allow them to come out. She didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“Can we go? I’m starving.” Kenzie said after finally pulling away from Jughead. Jughead nodded and smiled apologetically at Betty before closing the door behind him. 

Betty blinked, remembering all that happened in the last half hour. She knew something was wrong. With Kenzie. With Jughead. With both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughea opens up to Betty about what’s really going on with Kenzie. 
> 
> **referenced domestic abuse in this chapter**

“Please, stop.” Jughead cried. He was laying on his stomach, his hands tied to his back and his face pressed hard into the mattress. “I’ll do whatever you want but please,”

It’s been a little over a month since he last saw Betty. It was when he had came over a week after she met Kenzie and he come to collect some things when he moved out. 

“Why is that needy bitch still calling you, Jughead?” Kenzie pressed harder the cold metal into his back. 

“I don’t know,” he half yelled. “I swear I have no idea. I haven’t talked to her since you met her.”

She didn’t stop. He cringed and moaned in pain.  
In his whole life, Jughead has never wished for death to come faster than this moment right now. He shut his eyes tight and prayed for it all to just end. He didn’t want this anymore. He hasn’t wanted this for a while but at this point, escaping alice was hopeless. 

He simply just wished to die.

...

“Please pick up,” Betty mumbled as she held her phone to her ear, biting the skin around her nails off.

Today marked one month and eleven days since she last heard from Jughead. He hadn’t come over, called or texted in weeks and she was having panic attacks every night. 

The same repetitive nightmare that Jughead has died came to haunt her every time she tried to rest peacefully. 

She knew something was wrong. Kenzie shouldn’t have this much power to keep Jughead away from his friends. At first, Toni and Cheryl just thought he was getting such good sex that he didn’t want to come back but no one had heard from him in a while and now they were worried. 

“Have you tried calling him?” Cheryl wondered.

“I do every day. More than once,” Betty replied. “If i knew where Kenzie lived, I would go over but I don’t.”

She could barely eat anymore. She was so anxious, it was swallowing her whole. 

Was he hurt? Did he become one of those people who ditch their friends after falling in love? Did he just not care about Betty anymore? All these questions rushing to he brain before she could stop them. She thought about each one in grave detail and made up horrific scenarios.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped to her throat but she went to answer it anyways. 

She walked towards the door and unlocked it with shaky hands. She wasn’t expecting anyone and Toni and Cheryl were out on a date so it couldn’t possibly be one of them.

“Jughead?” she thought she was imagining him. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. “What are you doing? Where have you been?”

He walked past her and sit on the sofa as Betty kept nagging and demanding to know where he’s been. 

“Kenzie left for drinks with her friends and I couldn’t stand one more minute in that house,” he explained. 

She kept on asking the same questions, just changing the tone of her voice to get louder and angrier. 

“Betty just stop!” he shouted. She jerked back, not expecting that from him. “Just let me breathe.”

Her eyes filled with tears seeing the clear pain he was in when he stiffened to yell at her. A tear fell down her cheek when she asked, “Can you please talk to me, Jughead,”

He sighs and looks down at his hands.

“Betty,” he starts but stops all at once, still unsure of how much he could tell her without having her freak out.

Betty grabs for Jughead’s hands but he flinches at her touch. She pulls away quickly but he rethinks, seeing her crumble her fists and takes her hands to soothe the half moon shaped scars on her palms. 

“Betty I wish I could tell you everything but I just can’t.” 

“But why,” tears flow freely down her cheeks now seeing him in emotional pain.

“Cause she’ll punish me,” he mumbled so low that even Betty had a difficult time hearing what he said. 

“Punish you?” she urged. 

He put his head down in shame and inhaled. 

“Jughead,” Betty’s voice was shaky. “Is Kenzie abusive?” 

He looked up at her and let her see his pain. His eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously shaking but she doesn’t think it’s because he’s cold. The wrinkles on his face are more obvious and he looks more pale then before. Betty sees it now. She sees what she should have before and she starts to feel guilty. There was no way she could have known but she still thinks she could have prevented this pain. 

“You can’t tell anyone, Betty,” he sounds panicked, almost like if the devil was after him. “If she knows that you know-“

“Then tell me.” Betty interrupts him, wiping away her tears. 

“What?” Jughead croaked. 

“Tell me everything, what she’s done to you. I want to know everything.” 

“Why? You don’t want to know, I promise.” his eyes were desperate but she didn’t care. She only cared about his health and well-being. 

“I don’t care, Jughead.” Betty closed her eyes and was prepared to hear it all. 

He looked into her eyes, searching for a way out but not when dealing with Betty Cooper. He had no choice but to explain himself. After all, why would he have come here? He knew she’d be mad that he hasn’t returned any of her calls and would want answers.

He took a breath before he began. “I didn’t think much of it at first. I noticed that she was possessive and bossy but I didn’t really care. She was pretty and seemed to care about me so I stuck around.” he shrugged. 

She raised her eyebrows to urge him continue without interrupting him. 

“I guess it wasn’t until you two met.” he sounded hesitant to continue after each word. “We hadn’t slept together yet, that night we did.” he paused. 

He didn’t say anything after that. He stood up in one swift move and removed his shirt. Betty was confused but watched him throw his grey ‘S’ t-shirt to the side. 

Very slowly, he turned around until the only thing she could see was his back and what was marked on it. She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the sound of a hurting moan. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes and that he has been hiding away for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen, i KNOW this is a short chapter but i was going to maleness it linger but then i wouldn’t have updated for another week or so. therefore, i decided to split them into two chapters. 
> 
> i’m thinking of updating every wednesday and sunday(?) but don’t kill me if i miss it 
> 
> i figure this fic to last about 17 (?ish) chapters and already have mapped out the end :)))) thank you for the positive feedback
> 
> my tumblr is; bettysjjones


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead shows Betty what Kenzie’s done to him and makes a mistake.

Tears started to gather and collectively pour down her cheeks. What she saw in front of her was worse than she ever imagined. She felt a stab of guilt and sadness overwhelm her.

Jughead stood up and turned so she could see his back. He peeled off his shirt and she saw about a dozen red marks cover his flesh. They were scattered everywhere but mostly on his upper back. She instinctively stood up and traced her fingers over each scar.

Some were new. Some were fresh. Some already had scabs and others were healed but still marked. She felt him shiver under her cold finger tips so she stepped aside and let him put his shirt back on.

“That’s what she does to you?” Betty hissed, not sure if she was as sad as she was angry.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He simply nodded and sat back on the couch. Betty slumped back next to him trying to read his face. “Want to talk about it?” she suggested.

“No.” he replied quickly. “I told you because I trust you and I’m tired of hiding away.”

He reached for the remote control as she asked, “How long?”

He ignored her and switched on the tv not really caring what was playing and just watching it to distract himself. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

She nodded. He saw the pain on her face and he put his arm around her to pull her into his arms.

They stay like this for a while. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders rubbing tiny but comforting circles on her upper arm, telling her that he’s okay.

She doesn’t believe him but she decided that for tonight, what he confessed was huge for him. They haven’t seen each other in weeks and she missed his company.

As time passed, Betty and Jughead found themselves wrapped up in each other’s limbs. They were now laying down, Betty’s head on Jughead’s chest along with her arm along his stomach. His hand moved lower down to her waist but he kept the slow comforting rythym that was making her sleepy. Their legs were tangled and they were both comfortable. This is what they grew up doing.

This was a way of communicating and understanding the other without words. Their breathing was now in sync. He felt her cold bare feet against his so he warmed them up by sticking her foot, one at a time, between his calf’s.

“Hey Jug,” she spoke quietly. “can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask but I won’t promise to answer it.”

She sighed, “Did you even like her? And if you did, why are you still with her after everything she’s done to you?”

He shifted so they were eye to eye. “That’s a story for another day.”

He pulled her closer trying not to lose any heat they’ve created and keeping her close. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He missed her warmth. All she had to do was look at him a certain way and he would feel warm inside. Safe. Not scared of anything.

And that’s why he came to see her. He needed to know that he was going to be safe. And laying here with her now was how he knew he would be just fine.

He doesn’t feel it coming but he does feel a drop of wetness fall down onto his cheek and into her hair. She must have felt it too because she lifts her head with a concerned look in her eye.

She sees the tears in his eyes and she immediately touches her palms to his cheeks. With her thumbs, she wipes away his tears but continues to comfort him while he lets it all out.

Their foreheads are touching and she repeatedly tells him everything is going to be okay.

She lets her own tears fall down her face and they spend a long while holding each other and crying together.

They’ve cried together plenty but about very different things.

_“Hey,” Jughead held Betty in her peachy pink bedroom late at night as she softly sobbed about her sister. “You can’t keep blaming yourself, you know.”_

_It was junior year and Polly had just called Betty and said she wasn’t returning from the farm. “She would’ve came back if i didn’t lash out at her.”_

_”And how do you know that?” he put both his hands on the shoulders and stretched his arms out so he could look at her._

_Betty didn’t answer. She just sniffled and wipped her nose with the back of her hand._

_It was late and he snuck in through her bedroom window after her saw her cry into her pillow from Archie Andrews’ window that looked right into hers._

_“That’s what i thought. Now stop beating yourself up for something that isn’t your fault. There was no way you could’ve done anything to stop her from staying on the farm.”_

_She listened and thought about his words very carefully. A moment later, she nodded and he brought her back into his arms for another lasting hug._

Jughead let Betty think about his confession for a while. He didn’t look at the time but he felt his eye lids get heavy. Betty noticed and they shifted so they were still holding each other.

“Thank you for trusting me.” is the last thing Betty says before the both of them drift off into a better sleep than they’ve both gotten in weeks.

 

It’s the next morning and Betty awoke with a jolt forgetting that Jughead was with her squished on the couch.

Her gasp woke him up. “What? What’s wrong?” He looked more stressed then he was yesterday.

He looks around for a moment before he starts his panic, frantically getting upoff the couch and gathering his things.

“What the hell are you doing?” Betty questioned watching her best friend.

“I gotta go. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, oh my god.” he stammers.

“Okay, Jug, slow down. You don’t have to go back there.”

“Betty, I do. You don’t understand. I’ll call you...” he hesitates. “... sometime, okay?”

He reaches for the door handle when she grabs a hold of his bicep. “Do you promise?”

He looks her dead in the eye trying to say something without words but she can’t figure it out. He exhales as his eyes drag to the ground. He doesn’t promise her. He leaves with an apologetic look on his face.

She drops her arm. She feels the urge to cry but instead she pulls out her laptop and researches everything to know about domestic abuse and how to help someone living with it. 

 _I’ll get him out of there_ , she thinks to herself, _even if it’s the last thing I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr @bettysjjones


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets hurt and is in the hospital.

Betty didn’t sleep for the next few days. She worried about Jughead and it was giving her anxiety. She wanted nothing more than to tell Toni and Cheryl what was going on but he asked her not to say a word. 

She made him promise to call her soon but he didn’t answer and he still hasn’t called. Obviously, Betty’s brain takes her to worst case scenario before anything and every time she closes her eyes she can see the marks on his back. He needed to get out of there and Kenzie needed to get some help. 

When Jughead got to Betty’s apartment he told her that Kenzie was out of the house and he needed to escape for a bit and then when he left he was panicking when he realized he never went home. Which means she came home and saw he wasn’t there. There are a handful of possible reasons that Jughead isn’t calling Betty but how can one not imagine the worst in this situation? 

Interupting her thoughts was the sound of her stomach grumbling. She hadn’t eaten much since Jughead left which was our mornings ago. She walks to the fridge and sees that all she has is one beer and half a block of cheese. She decides she needs to eat so she makes a list and goes grocery shopping. 

 

“Hey, Toni.” Betty answers. She was halfway finished with shopping and was in the cereal section when she got a call from Toni.

”Hey, uh I don’t want you to panic okay,” Toni said in a shaky voice. 

“What’s going on Toni,” she pressed. 

“I got a call from the hospital. Jughead got here in an ambulance and they say he’s okay but they aren’t letting me see him. I’ve already called FP.” before she could even finish, Betty left her cart in the middle of the aisle and was speeding to her car and then the hospital. 

 

When she got there 9 minutes later, Toni was sitting with her elbows of her knees and Cheryl was rubbing her back. They stood when they saw Betty and Toni hugged her. 

“Do we know anything yet?” Betty questioned. 

“Not yet. We should soon though.” Betty nodded and the three of them sat in the waiting chairs. Tapping their feet to the ground, twiddling their thumbs and legs bouncing up and down. 

Everytime a doctor or nurse would emerge from a room Betty’s heart rate would pick up and her palms turned sweaty. She didn’t know what happened to him but she was sure Kenzie had to do with it. 

“His girlfriend is abusive.” Betty spoke aloud not to anyone specifically but it was meant to be heard by Cheryl and Toni. 

“What?” Cheryl replied, her tone shocked. 

“He showed me his back four days ago. It was scars and there was dry blood. Fresh cuts and not so fresh ones.” she sounded about ready to burst into tears.

”Kenzie? But she’s the sweetest woman in the world.” Toni said, her eyes creating tears. 

“Yeah until you piss her off.” Cheryl said flatly. 

“What are you talking about?” Toni asked. 

“I was there when Jughead came to move his stuff out and so was she. I helped with handing him the last few boxes and when Jughead went down to the car, she grabbed a hold of my wrist and told me to back off,” she explained. “I was so shocked that I just stood there and watched her walk away.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” 

“Because, Toni. I thought she was just being defensive of her boyfriend and i knew if you found out you’d do something about it and I didn’t think it was really anything at the time.”

Just as she finished talking, a nurse with brown hair and brown eyes and had the name tag ‘Alyssa’ on her shirt walked in and said Toni’s name. 

The three of them stood at the same time and warily approached the woman. “Is he okay?” Toni asked. 

Alyssa smiled and replied, “Yes, he’s fine. By the looks of it he drank something he shouldn’t have and he had to drain it out but he’s all better now.” Betty breathed a sigh of relief. 

“He’ll be discharged later today but we’d like to keep him a couple more hours, just to be sure. His room number is 217.”

They all nodded and headed for the elevator to reach the second floor.

He drank something he shouldn’t have? What does that even mean? And it was pretty bad considering he was at the hospital and they wanted to keep him a few more hours.

They walk towards his room and Betty is suddenly nervous to see him. She has no idea what she expects to see.

Toni knocks gently on the door. “Come in,” Jughead muffles weakly from inside.

He is laying down with a stack of pillows that’s making him almost sit up and he has an I.V taped to his wrist that’s pumping liquid into him. He’s attached to a heart monitor that’s making steady beeping sounds in the corner next to his bed.   

“Hey, Jug. How you feeling?” Toni awkwardly sits next to him and grabs his hand. 

“I’ve been better.” 

“No doubt,” Toni replied. “Why didn’t you tell me about Kenzie? Did she do this to you?” 

Jughead’s eyes immediately find Betty’s. She shyly puts her head down and chooses to not say anything. “I have no idea.”

”Then what the hell happened?” Cheryl insisted. 

“One minute, we were eating dinner and then next I felt dizzy and I couldn’t stand up straight. My head hit the floor and next thing I knew, I was here.” 

“Well shit,” Toni exclaimed. “I’m glad you’re okay now. We were worried.”

Jughead nods and his eyes pierce back into Betty’s. Toni sees it and gives the back of his hand one more pat before standing. Cheryl goes over to Betty and squeezes her shoulder for reassurance, knowing this talk with him will be difficult.

”I’m sorry, Jughead.” Betty speaks before him after Toni and Cheryl have left.

”I trusted you.”

“I know I shouldn’t have told them because you asked me not to but you’re in the fucking hospital, Jughead. They wanted answers to what could’ve possibly happened to you since the doctors were no help so I told them the truth and that was maybe the reason why.” Betty wasn’t screaming but her voice did have volume and was probably too loud considering they were in a hospital. 

Jughead sighed as he thought about it from her perspective. She was here and no one was telling them what was going on. Betty was the only one who knew what Kenzie has done to him and it’s a big possibility that he could be in here because of her — which he was — and that couldn’t have been easy. 

“I lied.” he spoke. She raised her eyebrows to urge him to continue. “Okay, I don’t exactly know what happened but I know it has something to do with Kenzie. We were having dinner and she brought me a glass of wine which was unlikely because since I came back from your place the morning, she’s been really distant. Anyways, so I drank it and she was kind of watching me drink it and I was confused. A few minutes went by and I got really hot so I went to go change my shirt. I never came back because I fell to the floor but I could still hear. It’s like I couldn’t move or see anything but I could hear and she called 911.”

”Why would she drug you just to call an ambulance and get you help?” Betty questioned. She was still standing at the foot of his bed but now with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“No idea but I heard the paramedics talking and they said she left right after they got there.” Betty hadn’t noticed the few tears that were running down her cheeks. 

“Hey, c’mere.” he encourages, moving over so she could lay next to him. Without hesitation she climbed in with him and put her head on his chest when he lifted his arm to tuck her under it. 

“You’re the last person who deserves this,” He’s rubbing small circles down her bicep and back up to her shoulder. Her arm fits around his waist, while being mindful of the wires he’s attached to. “By the way, you’re moving back in with me.”

He stops the movements on her arm which makes he look up at his face, “What? She’s gone isn’t she?” 

He looks at her for a second more before before pulling her back into his embrace, silently accepting her demand. 

 _Kenzie is gone_ , he thought, _she’s really gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... or is she ;)
> 
> follow me @bettysjjones on tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead moves back in with Betty.

Jughead got the OK to go home a few hours later and got prescribed medication to fight any internal infection that may follow. 

The ride home was painfully quiet, not even the radio was on. The two have always been good at talking and being honest but it’s almost like they are each trapped in a different room and soundproof glass is seperating them. They can see each other, but can’t figure out a way to communicate.

They stop to pick up Jughead’s prescription and go straight to Betty’s apartment. She almost asked him if he wanted to collect his things from Kenzie’s apartment but he didn’t need that today. Neither did she. 

They stopped by Toni and Cheryl’s apartment before going to their own. They asked a lot of questions and Jughead answered most of them. He started to get uncomfortable as they started asking about Kenzie so that’s when Betty decided it best if they go home. 

“Betty, when was the last time you ate something?” Jughead opened the fridge and saw that there was next to nothing in it. 

“Uh, last night.” She doesn’t look at him because she can’t lie to his face. 

“Are you lying?” 

“Yes,” she replies. 

Jughead sighs and comes around the kitchen island to where Betty is standing. “I know you were worried about me, but you still have to take care of yourself.”

”I was doing groceries when Toni called me and said you were in the hospital.” 

“We can go now. I have nothing else better to do and you need to eat.” Jughead slightly brushed her arm with his long fingers. 

“No, I’ll go finish the groceries.” Betty said. ”You can stay here and order pizza or something.” 

“You do know I was drugged and not run over by a car, right?” a small smile plays on his lips. She knows he’s teasing but the images of his back flash back to her mind. 

“I know but you need to just relax and take it easy.” 

“Betty, I feel fine.” He reassures. “I am fine. The doctors wouldn’t have let me go if I wasn’t up to go to the store for a half hour.”

Betty shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “You aren’t coming. Sit down and order pizza.” 

“I don’t need you to baby me, Betty.” he sounds a little more harsh than he meant. 

“Jug—“ he cuts her off.

”No,” he snaps. “quit it.”

He removes his fingers from her arm. “Okay.” 

Her response was short and seconds later she turned and headed for her bedroom. “Betty wait,” Jughead called, closing his eyes in defeat. “She would cut me with a knife when we were in bed after I did something she didn’t like.” 

She halts at his quiet words, wondering why he’s opening up now? 

“Juggie,” she walked over to him and sat next to him on the sofa he had just sat on. “Why?” 

“I don’t know,” his voice a little weak. “It started the day she met you. We got home and she seduced me. I didn’t notice the knife. She told me to lay on my stomach and that’s when I felt it dog into my skin.” 

Betty cringed at his words. He was describing his pain as if he still felt it at this very moment. He kept talking, “It stung and when I flinched, she slapped me for spilling blood on the sheets.” 

Tears started to spill out of his eyes and she gripped his hand in a firm hold, hopefully telling him that she’s here and Kenzie isn’t. 

“Why did you stay?” 

“I was afraid of what she would do if I left her.” 

“But you kept jumping into bed with her? Jughead why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty sobbed. 

“Betty—“ 

“No Jug, You’ve let her do this to you for two months and didn’t even bother to tell me. We are best friends, Jughead, you can trust me. I could have gotten you out of there sooner. You almost just fucking died after that bitch spiked your drink. What if she wouldn’t have called the cops? You would be dead, Jughead. Gone.” Jughead stayed quiet and let her vent. As much as he was physically hurting, Betty was emotionally hurting. 

“Are you finished?” he spoke. 

She just sat there and stayed quiet but never looked away from Jughead’s eyes until she finally spoke up. “I just care, Jughead.” 

A few more deafening moments on silence. “Why did you even get into a relationship? You’ve never talked about wanting a relationship, let alone be in one.” she paused for one more moment. “Now i’m finished.” 

He stares at her for probably a moment too long, _it’s now or never_ , he thought.

In one gracious movement, his hands reach up to cups her face in his palms and molded his lips to hers. She responded quickly to his action and grabbed his wrists with her hands. 

It was a feeling they’d both never felt before. Like that soundproof glass has finally shattered to the floor and they reached each other. The room that used to be two has now become one. 

“Betty,” Jughead spoke her name so softly her heart almost gave out. “I got into a relationship to get over you.” 

His words slapped her across the face. _Get over, meaning he liked me? Impossible. He’s Jughead. My best friend. No way does he like me like that._

All these questions and thoughts flying inside Betty’s mind at the speed of light. She was confused, but excited. Nervous, but thrilled. Thrilled about what? She had no idea. 

The butterflies inside her stomach were making her nauseous but overjoyed. So many emotions at the same time made her stupidly answer, “What?”  

“I know it’s crazy, but i’ve love you since we were 15 and I realized that a few months ago. It scared me so I wen out with the first girl who showed actual interest in me to get over you.”

Betty didn’t speak. She felt she couldn’t. She couldn’t move either. Stayed as still as a statue. Her tears, as well as her breathing stopped to take in her best friends confession. 

She stands shakily without looking at anything in particular. 

“Betty, please don’t freak out. I’m sorry, if this makes you uncomfortable I’ll stay with Cheryl and Toni.” He pleaded, watching her every move. 

She finally looked down at him, tears streaming down both of their faces unknowingly. She shook her head slowly but he didn’t know what she meant by it. 

Suddenly, she covered her mouth with her hand, stopping the loud sobs and sprinted to her bedroom and slammed the door harder then she intended. 

He didn’t bother trying to stop her or go after her.

 _I knew I shouldn’t have told her. I knew I would fuck everything up._ His head fell into his hands that were being held by his thighs 

Jughead Jones has fucked up a lot, but he just fucked up the only thing keeping him sane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter. I don’t really like it but if i don’t post it now, I never will. 
> 
> my tumblr is @ bettysjjones


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead cope with his recent confession.

Betty cried until there were no more tears in her. Until she couldn’t breathe and was hiccuping. She didn’t know what to say to him and she was getting anxious so she ran. Betty knew she shouldn’t have and running away like a toddler not getting her way didn’t help in the slightest but she didn’t know what else to do. 

Never had she expected him to say he had feelings for her. They’ve been bestfriends their whole lives how could he have feelings for her and not tell her about it? Would it have made things awkward? Probably, but that shouldn’t be a valid reason. 

She wishes she had a girlfriend who she can talk to about this now but the only people she knows aren’t cheryl and Toni but they’d be no help. Cheryl’s always said “Jughead looks at you different than anyone else.” and Betty just brushed it away because she thought Cheryl was strange and wanting to get into everyone’s head. The last thing she needed to hear from Cheryl right now was “I told you so.” 

Jughead had kissed her and she responded right away. As if it were a normal thing — it wasn’t — and how she felt afterwards... She didn’t want him to stop kissing her. 

She was feeling all these new and strange feelings that she’s never felt before. She’s dated and had crushes that felt like waves crashing into the shore. But this, right now, it felt like a tsunami destroying homes from people, maybe the only homes they had ever known. 

Betty doesn’t know how long she’s been crying but it’s been hours. She was starring up at the ceiling and breathing loudly calming herself down. She turned to her side and her clock on her bedside table read ‘2:37AM’

There was no way he was still awake. He must have gone to bed by now. She never heard anything but she wasn’t really concentrating on where he was. 

Betty rolls off of the bed and tiptoes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was feeling lightheaded from all of the sobbing. She chugged two glasses in record time.

Without really thinking about the back lash, she cracks open Jughead’s bedroom door and peeks in. He’s shirtless and fast asleep. For a moment she lets herself think of what it would be like if they were together. They’d sleep in the same bed every night, his arms wrapped securely around her waist and maybe she’d be facing his chest and she’d kiss it or her back would be to his front and he would nuzzle into her neck.

  
She snuck under his covers like she’s always done. His laying on his side and she can see perfectly every individual scar.

  
She lifts her hand and starts tracing each of them with her fingertips as if she could heal them with her touch. Her cold dehydrated fingers make him stir awake.  
“Betty?” his voice was quiet, almost mute. She shakes her head and he falls completely quiet. He shifts so they are face to face and they look into each other’s eyes for a long time. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours.

  
She moves first and buries her face between his neck and collar bone. He snakes his arms around her and pulls her closer to him, if that’s even possible.

 

She wakes up when the the sunlight shines bright on her face. They must have moved a lot because now she was spooning him, their legs a tangled mess and her arms under his. She hadn’t noticed last night but he wasn’t wearing any pants either. She felt something strange start to form inside of her at the thought of him nearly naked. She removes herself carefully trying not to wake him but fails miserably.

  
“Betts-“ he’s cut off when she plants a kiss on one of his scars and he sighs instead. She hops out of bed and out of the room. He doesn’t wait long before he’s putting on pants and a shirt and leaving his bedroom as well.

  
“Are you here?” he calls out after seeing that she wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. He checked her bedroom and bathroom and she wasn’t anywhere. This apartment wasn’t big enough that she could hide so she must have left.

  
Jughead tries not to dwell on it but he only felt guilty. He shook his head to make her leave his head and he sat down on the sofa with his laptop and began to type out a chapter in his novel.

  
_It was strange. The feeling that I may have just messed everything up but maybe I was doing a good thing._

  
He erased that. He tries again. 

_It was strange. How I thought by telling one person, maybe it would make a difference. Maybe not. But it may just be worth the risk._

He erases that too. He was supposed to be writing a mystery novel but he had the impression that that’s not what he was writing about. 

He was fucked. There was no way out of it. At least she wasn’t completely shutting him out but even if she didn’t return his feelings, he’d want them to always be best friends. 

Hours go by and he’s done a variety of things. Watch TV, attempt to write, he even took an hour long nap. He remembers that Betty doesn’t have any food and he hasn’t eaten all day so he decides to surprise her and go grocery shopping before she gets home. 

 _Note to Self: Never go food shopping when you’re hungry. Bad idea._ He tells himself.

It’s nearing 5:30 which is around the time Betty gets home and he’s put away the groceries and has made himself a sandwich. 

He hears the door unlock. He sees Betty in different clothes that she left in this morning. Is it even possible to change _that_ fast?

She looks in a bad mood and tired and he contemplates on leaving her alone or trying to talk to her. “Betty, can we talk?” he stupidly says and she gives him the finger and heads for her bedroom. She probably didn’t really mean it but then again she did look really bitchy. 

 

Four days go go by and she hasn’t spoken a single word to him still. He’s getting impatient and frustrated. She’s mostly been in her room or occasionally in the kitchen to make herself food which she brings to eat in her room. 

Jughead went to eat dinner across the hall with Cheryl and Toni. He didn’t bring up the kiss nor his confession because at this point he figures she’s mad at him for it and doesn’t want anyone to know. 

He returns to the apartment to see Betty reading ‘Angelfall’ on their couch. He closes the door loud enough so he knows she heard it and to his surprise she doesn’t move. 

He carefully walks over to the couch and sits next to her. She closes her book and makes a move to get off the couch but he stops her by grabbing her arm. “Please, Betty. I’m dying over here.” 

She thinks and then settles back down into her previous position. She stays silent but give him a look that says ‘talk’

“You’ve been avoiding me during the day but slipping into my room and sleeping next to me.” he states. This was true. She hadn’t made a move to touch him during his sleep, she just lay next to him until she fell asleep and she would sneak out in the morning. 

Betty inhales and exhales loudly while getting up and walking to the kitchen. She gets two wine glasses and reaches up on top of the fridge for the red wine. “Want some?”

”Will I need some?” he responds. 

She comes over with the two glasses and wine bottle and starts pouring the alcohol.

”What is it Betty?” he says with concern.

She takes a big sip from her glass and begins, “Jughead, when you told me that you met someone I have never been more jealous in my life.” she paused. 

“What? Is that why you lashed out?” he grabbed his glass. 

“This isn’t going to work if you start talking, please just listen to me,” he nodded. “Anyways, I always thought I was jealous because she would take my best friend away from me. You would have dinner with her every night and you stopped sneaking in here at night and scaring the shit out of me just cause you have cravings as bad as a pregnant woman,” she was smiling now. “We just wouldn’t get to hang out as much and I figured that’s why but now, i’ve thought about it. That’s why I was hiding away from you, I needed time to think. I never thought about the possibility of it being a different kind of jealousy.”

Jughead eyebrows formed a ‘V’ due to confusion. He wasn’t getting it. She had to make him understand. 

Betty sighed again, “Jughead,” 

“What?” he asked for the fourth time. 

“Last week, you said you dated Kenzie to get over me. At first I was shocked and didn’t know what to think. I thought our friendship was over. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense of what’s actually happening.”

”What’s actually happening?” his heart was breathing out of his chest and he wondered if she could tell. 

“Jughead,” she tried to bail. She knew she had to tell him. “I think i’m in love with you.”

It is scary at the moment. But after natural disasters like this one, when it has destroyed everything you’ve ever known the only thing you have to do is regather and rebuild. Change is scary but it isn’t always bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @ bettysjjones on tumblr :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Betty and Jughead get hot and heavy.

Jughead’s lips were strong but soft and he tasted of cigarettes and wine. His hands were firm and gentle when he grabbed her face. She didn’t know how it happened or when it happened but before she knew it she was eagerly returning his heated kiss. 

He felt desperate and terrifyed. She couldn’t blame him. The last time he did this he was about to get stabbed. She rubs over his arms gently until she reached his neck and then his face and ran her thumb back and forth. 

She enjoyed kissing him. Maybe she enjoyed being this close to him even more. She didn’t know what was happening or what was going to happen but they would stop if he felt uncomfortable. 

His right hand moved down to her thighs and swung them across his lap. He made small circles over her thigh to her hip to her rib cage and even the outline of her breast. 

She unknowingly moaned in his mouth at his touch, he was turning her body into a flame. If they didn’t stop now, she didn’t think she’d be able to stop. 

“Stop,” she said breathlessly in between kisses. “What are we doing?” 

“What do you want to do?” he returned.

She internally smiled. He wanted her. “Jughead, stop.” she pushed on his shoulders. He let her go and he looked so vulnerable her heart broke a little. 

His lips were swollen and his pupils dialated all the way. “Why did you stop?” he asked. 

She brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed his flesh with her thumb. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” she whispered. 

He tilted his head into her palm and gave her a sweet smile. “I’m not uncomfortable.” he grabs her waist with both hands and shifts so she’s under him completely. “You’re you. Do you know how long i’ve been wanting this?” 

She smirks and meets him half way for a kiss. She feels his shaky hands reach for  her shirt and she helps him by semi sitting up and pulling it over her head.

His eyes go from her eyes to her jawline to her lips to her neck, collar bone and then her breasts. He takes her in and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so beautiful.

His hand trails her skin and plays with the fabric of her bra. He reaches around her back to unclip it. He looks into her eyes for consent and she nods. He slowly pulls down the straps from her shoulders and reveals her two breasts. Without hesitation his head dips down and takes he takes one nipple into his mouth. She arches her back and tugs at his hair. He groans at the small amount of pain and takes the other in his mouth biting and sucking. 

Both their breathing is now heavy and rushed. “Maybe we should go to your room?” Betty said. He nodded and without trouble, he picked her up off of the couch and walked to his room. Her arms and legs wrapped around him like he was the last person on earth. She planted multiple wet kisses on his neck, without a doubt leaving hickies. 

He gently let her down on the bed and quickly undid his belt and threw his pants across the room. Betty laughed when the pants hit the closet door and he climbed back on top of her. Her arms came around his shoulders and she held him close. 

His hand found the waistband of her sweatpants and he slipped his hand inside her underwear. He found her already wet and it made him twitch. She started tugging at his shirt and he peeled it off himself. Betty’s hands went from his torso and up to his hairless chest. His fingers slipped through her folds and he slowly let one finger go inside her. She gasped and lifted her pelvis into his hand. He created a rythym and she quickly came around his finger. 

She pulled his face down to hers with one and hand the other wrapped around him. She wasn’t looking but she didn’t have too to know he was an above average size. He growled at her touch and pulled off his boxers. Jughead got up off the bed and opened his bedside dresser and showed Betty a condom. He smiled smugly and she rolled her eyes but grinned. 

He took off her sweatpants and underwear at the same time. His hands followed the curves of her thighs and hips as she opened her legs for him so he could align himself. He slid the condom on his length and took a breath before he slowly pushed inside of her. He came down to close his mouth over hers while he filled her completely. She whimpered into his mouth and bit his lip. 

She was so tight he wondered if this was something she’s done before. The realization hit him that the one thing they’ve never talked about was their sex lives. He almost stopped but she was moaning and enjoying herself so he started a slow, mindful rythym while he rubbed fast circles on her clit.

It didn’t take long before she was moaning out his name and pulsing around him. “Betty, I’m close,” She could tell he was holding out and she didn’t like it. 

“I’ve got you, Jughead. You’re safe with me, let go.” she grabbed the back of his neck and dipped his head down for a lasting kiss. And with that he let go and collapsed in her arms. 

Few moments later he twisted them so she was laying completely on him because he didn’t want to crush her. “I wish I could have done something sooner.” she whispers. 

He’s moving his fingers across her skin on her hips when he answers, “You’re not blaming yourself for what _she_ did, are you?” 

She doesn’t answer his question, “There we’re so many signs, I knew something was up but instead of telling someone or doing something I let you get hurt... I should’ve known better.” 

“How in the world would you have ever guessed what was going on?” 

She shrugs and buries her face in his neck. They are completely naked and tangled up into each other without shyness. This is what Jughead’s wanted for so long and he’s finally got it. 

“Oh, Jug?” Betty’s speaks again. 

“Hmm?” 

She doesn’t make a movement, “I called Jellybean and told her. Don’t kill me but she’s getting here tomorrow.” 

He stills his fingers and moves his face so she’ll look at him. “You did what?” 

“I’m sorry I just thought she should know.” 

“I guess you’re right,” he sighs. “I just wish I would’ve gotten more warning before my bratty little sister was coming to stay with us.”

She settles her head back on his chest listening to his heartbeat and pinches his bicep. “Hey, she’s not a brat.”

”Whatever you say,” he smiles. 

It only takes them a few minutes to fall asleep in each other’s arms, he was listening to her soft breathing and she was concentrating on the beat of his heart. 


End file.
